Your the one I'll never forget
by Lisa Maire
Summary: Song fic ... sort off, Andrea Neil. Andrea reflects on her realationship with Neil when he discovers her secret.


OK this is just some weird idea I had a two o'clock in the morning, so if it's not that good, or you don't really understand it I apologies. This is sort of based on a pop video where one person sings while everyone else around them carries on like nothing's happened. In this Andrea's singing the song, while reflecting on her relationship with Neil. The song is ''Never had a dread come true'' by S club.7

* * *

Andrea sat in the locker room alone, her head was spinning Neil had just found out about her being a journalist and she doesn't no if she's lost him or not. The locker room door opening grabs her attention, she turns to see Honey and Yvonne in the door way.

Honey: Hey Andy, you coming to the pub?

Andrea: No thanks you guys I think I'll give it a miss.

Honey: You sure?

Andrea: Yeah.

Honey: OK then I'll see you tomorrow.

They left and the door closed behind them. MUSIC. She slowly walks over to her opened locker, looking for her bag but instead pulls out a photo of her and Neil.

Andrea: **Ooh... **

She neal's against her locker looking at it

Andrea: **Ooh... Everybody's got something they had to leave behind**

**One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time**

She slowly walks over to the bench still looking at it and sits down

Andrea: **There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)**

**How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)**

**All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go **

**I never had a dream come true ...**

Andrea looks back remembering her first day and the first time they met he had made her jump causing her to drop a bunch of files onto the floor, as she turned to pick then up, she felt his presence beside her, she looked up and there eyes met.

**Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you **

She got up and walked out of the locker room just as Kerry and Leela came in laughing over something, she walked straight past them, they carryed on there conversation as though she wasn't there

**Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time **

She walks down the familiar corridors past the Inspectors office where she sees the Inspector and Smithy

**And tomorrow can never be **

She remembers the bomb at the summer party and how he had carried out after fainting, he had latter come to visit her in the hospital

**'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go **

He had given her a lift home, they sat in his car talking, there eyes met and then it happened ...

**I never had a dream come true ...**

There first kiss

**Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you **

As she walked down the corridor she glanced, Phil, Zain and uniform in Custody, trying to control a violent looking prisoner. She headed towards the main office. She remembered the wedding and the look on his face when he saw her in that slim pink dress. She buzzed threw into the main office and passed Tony who was talking to Marilyn and Reg.

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby) **

She stopped at the door and looked up the stairs leading to CID

**  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing **

She remembered him telling her they needed to talk after the wedding, on those stairs and how they glanced at each other as she walked down them and he walked into CID.

**No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no **

**I never had a dream come true ...**

As she walked out of the building in to he darkening street, she remembered when he final opened up, he told her what he wanted, 'Neil: You, I want you'

**Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day **

She walked across the road and nealed against a near by lamp post oppoisite the station

**  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you **

**A part of me will always be with you... **

She glanced up at the DI's office window seeing only the light from his desk lamp

**you ... **

She looked away and slowly walked towards her car, hoping against hope that he could find it in him to forgive her, and no matter what,she would always love him, but what she didn't no was that Neil had been watching her out of the Supt' s office window whilst he had been waiting for Adam, As watched he realized that no matter what she had he was still in love with her


End file.
